The One I Love
by Sakurabana Shirou
Summary: Naruto returns from a two year mission and finds out Sasuke has a baby! Feelings stir up and Naruto and Sasuke fight. Can their love bring them together, or will it tear them apart. One shot. Hint of shounen-ai, but have to read to find the true pairings.


Sakurabana: Go Sasuke!!!

Sasuke: Yeah, Sakurabana doesn't own Naruto except for a few mangas and plushies. That's about it.

Sakurabana: Your getting better at this, you know that, right?

Sasuke: Sure.

Naruto: Can we start the fic?

Sakurabana: What if I don't want to?

Naruto: Then don't write the story and don't be a fanfic author!

Sakurabana: Ouch. Harsh.

Sakura: On with the fic!

A Sasu/Naru fic

The One I Love

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He walked into the village. The village had been his home now for nineteen years. The sun was high in the sky and the air was country fresh. Today seemed like a good day to be home.

He walked down the road to his house. He was going to go change into fresh clean clothes, after showering, and then go see the person he loved. Afterwards, he'd report to the Hokage about a successful mission that he had completed. Yep, today was a great day to be home.

After showering and putting on clean clothes, the ninja walked over to a mansion. The one person he loved resided in that mansion. He was going to walk up to the door, knock on it, and then tackle that person with hugs and kisses. It was surly a fantastic day to be home.

Suddenly, as he was walking towards the mansion, a ball tumbled from out of the door and bumped into the ninja's feet. He bent down and picked it up. Staying on the ground, he examined the dark blue and green ball until a toddler, about two, came running out after it. He was laughing and giggling all the way towards the ninja.

"Thanks mister." The young boy said with a smile.

The ninja examined the toddler closely. He had raven black hair and pale skin. Just like the one he loved. Then, curious, the toddler looked into the ninja's blue eyes. The little toddler, without a doubt, had beautiful green eyes. The ninja gasped and the smile on the toddler's face began to fade in confusion.

Then the father of the toddler called, "Naruto!"

Both the ninja and the toddler looked towards the door. A few moments later, a man, the same age as the ninja, walked out of the door. He also had raven black hair. But his eyes were the color of onyxes instead of emeralds.

"Come inside Naruto. It's time for you train…" the young man stopped upon laying eyes on the blond haired ninja. The ninja stood up and face the father of the toddler.

The toddler followed his father's orders and went up to him. "Yes daddy?"

"Go find your mother." He said as the toddler nodded and ran inside.

The blond ninja stared at the person in the doorway until he spoke first, "Naruto…"

The ninja flinched at his name being called by that person. That one person he cared about. Hurt, pain, guilt, sadness, and even loneliness rushed through out the young ninja's blue eyes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_He sat on a tree branch thinking. Everything was happening so fast. Why did the Hokage demand that of him? He was too young. He finally managed to kill _him_, but he still had many enemies. Children and restoration of his clan would only cause problems and make him responsible for more lives. He didn't want to protect all these people. Everything he had lived for was gone. _

_Except for one. _

_The one person he did want to watch live was still alive. Was that a bonus? Yes, it had to be. He was the one and only person he wanted to protect, even with his life. He wanted to make sure that that person lived to realize his dream of becoming Hokage, like how his was fulfilled a few months ago._

"_I must leave." A voice spoke up behind him._

"_Why?" he asked not bothering to turn around._

"_The Hokage said I had a very important mission. It only applies to me. She also said that since I'm a part of ANBU, I could go alone."_

"_Oh, so the Hokage spoke to you, too?"_

"_Yeah, did she speak to you?" he asked, "What'd she say to you?"_

"_Nothing important. At least nothing a baka like you would understand."_

"_Sasuke! Dammit! I was trying to tell you that I might not see you for a long time and…"_

"_I'm kidding." Sasuke got up and looked into the boy's blue eyes. "Just make sure you come home safely. Don't go and get yourself killed. I'm not going to be there to protect you, Naruto."_

"_Dammit, Sasuke."_

"_I'll say goodbye to Sakura for you. You know who she can get with goodbyes."_

" _Yeah, thanks. Well, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."_

"_I won't, as long as you don't get killed."_

"_I can promise you that I won't get myself killed. I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Soon to be Hokage of Konoha! I can't and won't die yet."_

"_And I can promise I can stay out of trouble. I'm not a baka like you, so it's not going to be hard."_

"_Sasuke!"_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sasuke!" rang throughout his head. Ringing in every crevasse from his brain to his ears.

"Naruto…"

He flinched at his name being called. Slowly, he turned his head to meet the man in the doorway.

"I…" he began.

"Shut up…" he began lightly and then began yelling, "I don't want to hear it! Just shut up!"

"But, Naruto I…"

"Just shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! Naruto's eyes began brimming with hot tears.

"Naruto…"

"Dammit Sasuke! Just shut the hell up, already!"

Sasuke stopped and watched the torn ninja collapse onto the ground. Sasuke walked down the stairs towards Naruto when the blond ninja yelled, "Stay the hell away from me dammit! You're a lying bastard!"

Sasuke continued until he was a couple of feet away from Naruto when he looked straight into his blue eyes and saw the mistrust, guilt, and pain. Naruto got off the ground and started running, "Stay away!"

Sasuke ran after him and followed him everywhere he went.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Sasuke, this is difficult for me to ask you this. Especially since you are so young."_

"_What is it, Tsunade?"_

"_You must restore the Uchiha clan."_

"_What? Fifth, I can't."_

"_You must, it's my orders. The Sharingan is a very powerful…"_

"_You want me to become a baby making breeding machine just so that you can use my children's sharingan for your own beneficial purposes?"_

"_No, we need more powerful ninja's, like yourself, for the village protection agency. It's not for my use; it's for the village's. What would you rather have? Your happiness or your village?"_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto sat down on a tree branch. He had lost Sasuke in the forest somewhere and decided to rest. He thought about Sasuke and Sakura and their little boy. He cursed at himself for ever leaving the village. He thought Sasuke knew how he felt. He thought he knew about his feelings.

Sasuke landed on a tree branch a hundred yards from Nartuo. Naruto noticed him and stood up and thought, "Well, that wasn't a lot of time at all. He's a part of ANBU like me, but I never knew he'd find me so quickly."

They looked at each other until Naruto finally asked, " What do you want, Sasuke-asshole?"

"Just to talk, Naruto-baka."

"About?"

"Us."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Naruto fell to the ground out of breath. Needles were stuck through out his body. Everything ached and throbbed in pain. When he heard Haku mumble something, he knew it was the end. Haku's arm flew back and hurled needles towards him._

_He closed his eyes and awaited impact. Suddenly they hit his body with great force and stuck inside him. Pain rushed through him, coursing its way through his veins out into every limb on his body. He fell to his knees and panted, then shortly afterwards, he fell onto his side._

"_Sasuke!" Naruto ran over to his fallen comrade. He looked into his onyx eyes and felt something tugging at his heart deep down inside. A pain that wouldn't go away and hurt worse than the flesh wounds he had all over his body. But he pushed it away for the time being for Sasuke's sake. _

_He looked over the badly injured ninja and thought, "Sa-Sasuke…" he lifted him slightly and cradled him in his arms, "You asshole. Look what you've done now."_

_­­­­­­­­­­_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why me?" he asked himself, "Why does all this pain find its way to me?"

"Naruto…"

His train of thought being broken, he looked over at the raven-haired ninja.

"We need to talk…"

"No we don't. Just shut up and stay the hell away from me and everything will keep spinning like normal!"

"Naruto, you'll still be hurting."

The 19-year-old blond ninja jumped off his branch and continued to run.

Sasuke jumped off his too and quickly closed the remaining gap between them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Sometimes I wonder…" _

_"I can't believe you just said that!" He glared at the blond woman, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't he asked, "Why?" _

_"You village should be your number one priority! Also you should…" _

_"What do you know?" He began yelling at her, "I can give a damn about my village! People in my village have already hurt me more that you can even begin to understand! My own brother, a person I loved and trusted, slaughtered my family members, two of which right in front of me. My own clan member betrayed me." _

_"I do understand how you feel. I lost two people, my brother and my lover. My lover died while I was trying to heal him, and I found my brother dead. My pain might not be as deep as yours, but I do understand where you are coming from."_

_"I just don't trust people." He continued to think about his family's massacre. _

_"Yes you do."_

_He stopped in mid thought and looked at her. "How would you know?"_

"_You trust Uzumaki Naruto, don't you?"_

_He looked at her, and his eyes widened. She knew she had stuck the sensitive nerve and she smiled with satisfaction. He noticed it rather quickly and he narrowed and fixed his eyes on the ground._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He closed the gap between him and his long time teammate. Naruto looked around for a quick escape route, but Sasuke caught him. He pinned him to a tree with his body weight so that Naruto couldn't struggle as much.

"Dammit, Sasuke! Get the hell off of me!"

"Naruto! Listen to me."

"No! Get the hell away from me traitor!"

"Dammit Naruto! Shut the hell up and listen to me, goddam it!"

Naruto stopped struggling, widened his eyes, and looked at Sasuke. He never yelled at anyone, especially him. He never even flipped out. He was usually cold hearted and calm. They were both silent for a few minutes until Sasuke broke it.

"I didn't betray you."

"Yes, you did. You promised me you'd stay out of trouble."

"I didn't know what you meant." Sasuke said, not making eye contact. His voice became softer and more sincere.

"Lair."

Sasuke closed his eyes and confessed. "I had to do it, Naruto. I had to do it for my village. There was no way around it."

"Lair."

"Why do you say that?"

"Even if it was the truth, you hate your village. You don't trust a single person ever since what you brother did."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, shocked for knowing him better than he gave him credit for.

"That's why I think that's a lie."

"Well, just to let you know, it's not."

"Really." Naruto said sarcastically.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_He was cradled in his arms, coughing up blood, and in a lot of pain. "I always wanted to live so that I…" he trailed off and coughed up some blood before he continued, "I could avenge my clan and kill my brother…"_

"_Sasuke…" he whispered._

"_Uchiha Itachi."_

"_Sasuke, hold on."_

_Naruto cradled the boy until he fell limp. He began crying for his lost companion. Suddenly, Naruto felt a strange, new power awaken inside of him. It surged throughout his body, thirst for revenge and blood. His chakra swirled a hazy red instead of electric blue. _

_He stumbled up, determined, and said, "Haku. I will never forgive you for what you have done!"_

_Naruto rushed towards Haku with a new amazing speed and agility. Haku could barely keep up with him. Naruto jumped towards Haku and he thought, "You've finally found your person you wish to protect, Uzumaki Naruto. Now you can become truly strong."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Naruto. I am an avenger! I sought out to kill my brother, and now that I've succeeded, my life no longer matters."

"That's not true."

"Yes, Naruto, it is. My happiness doesn't matter. I now must restore my clan and help Konoha. This is my life now."

"Just one thing. Naruto asked looking at the ground.

"What?" Sasuke asked while looking into his blue eyes concerned.

"Who do you love?" Naruto asked as Sasuke's eyes widened.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Just one thing."_

"_What?" he managed to say._

"_Why me?"_

_Sasuke looked at the blond baka and smiled. He asked that wondering why Sasuke was willing to give up his life to protect Naruto from Haku. He through needles to harm Naruto, but Sasuke stepped in front of them and blocked them. Haku purposely missed the vital organs and Sasuke was able to move again after he regained consciousness._

"_Do you really want to know?"_

"_Yes." He nodded. _

"_Well, because…" he started, "because I trust you."_

"_That's it?"_

"_No. There's something more behind that trust."_

"_What's that?"_

"_It's… love."_

"_Love?" Naruto asked astonished. "You love m-me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But I'm a demon. How could you love me?"_

"_Because I trust you."_

"_B-But…"_

"_The fox inside you doesn't mean a damn thing to me. It's not it I love. It's you, Uzumaki Naruto."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke removed his weight off of Naruto and pushed off the tree. He walked a few steps away from Naruto, looking at the ground.

"Answer me Sasuke. Who do you love?"

He turned to face Naruto and said, "You already know the answer to that."

"No I don't, Sasuke. At one point, you tell me that you love me, then the next your with Sakura. I don't understand you, Sasuke. Do you enjoy playing with people's hearts and emotions?"

"No."

"Then I'll ask again. Who do you love?"

Sasuke felt himself being torn up inside. Everything he wanted, like Naruto, and everything he had, like Sakura, depended on his next choice. Whichever it was, Naruto or Sakura, it was going to change his life.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Then do it for him."_

"_No."_

"_What?"_

"_I won't do such a stupid thing for him. I'll do this one for my village."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because I love him. There's no way around it. Also, Tsunade, I know your planning on doing something to Naruto. If he gets harmed or killed, I'll personally go to Orochimaru and gain enough power to come back here and kill you. Afterwards, I'll kill myself so I can go to hell with my brother. I will promise you that."_

"_What a nice thing to say."_

"_I'm just warning you."_

"_Well, you are indeed a very smart and valuable member of ANBU and Konoha, so I can ensure his safety."_

"_Good. And as for restoring my clan, I'll do it. But I'm no marrying Haruno Sakura. I love only one person. And one day, I will marry him, nobody else." He turned and walked through the doors._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Haruno Sakura…" he whispered.

Naruto felt his heart drop down into the pit of his stomach. He said what he feared the most. The tension building inside him finally exploded into grief. He exhaled the deep breath he didn't even know he was holding in. He felt the hot tears bubble up and rest on his eyelashes.

"Haruno Sakura." He repeated louder.

"Sasuke? I understand. I'll stay out of your…"

Sasuke continued to look at the ground but then shouted one last time, "Haruno Sakura! I do not love you!"

Birds scattered everywhere. They flew from out of the bushes and trees. Naruto collapsed to his knees as the tears he tried so hard to fight back finally streamed freely down his face. He grabbed the earth under his hands and squeezed it until his hands turned white and shook.

"I can't love anybody else but you, Naruto."

"But…"

"One day, I want to say to somebody really important 'Do you know Uzumaki Naruto? Well, he's my baka.' And I want to be there with you whenever you finally become Hokage, just like you were with me, even if not physically, when I killed my brother."

He walked over to Naruto, who was looking down at the ground, and cupped his face. He brought it up to look straight into his blue eyes. Tears fell from them and they were becoming bloodshot, which made them stand out even more.

"When you become Hokage, I want to tell this whole damn village that…" Sasuke stood up and said, "Your Hokage is my baka and I love him very much."

A rustle came from the bushes behind them and a few more birds flew out. They both watched and waited for something to appear, but when nothing did, they thought that Sasuke must have just startled them.

"You see? You're the only one that I love, Naruto."

"Really?"

"Yes."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"The fox inside you doesn't mean a damn thing to me. It's not it I love. It's you, Uzumaki Naruto."_

_"Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But what happens if you begin to like Sakura?"_

"_I will always like her, but I'll never love her like how I love you."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Completely positive."_

"_But what if you marry her one day?"_

"_I will never marry her."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Yes, promise."_

"_Thanks Sasuke."_

"_Sure."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"But you've already broken a promise. Loved ones don't do that to other loved ones."

"What promise?"

"Your promise to never marry Sakura."

"I didn't break that."

"What?" You said you had to restore your clan…"

"But I never said anything about marrying her, did I?"

"You mean…?" Naruto stopped in mid thought.

Sasuke smiled and shook his head slightly. He was laughing at himself and his blond baka.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said as he jumped onto the raven-haired boy, knocking him over. He nuzzled his head into Sasuke's warm chest. "I love you Uchiha Sasuke."

"I love you, too."

"After all this time, you still thought of me and kept your promises. Thank you so much Sasuke. That means that you trust me and in turn, means that I will forever trust you."

Sasuke smiled again, "Your welcome, Naruto."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"You called for me, Tsunade?"_

"_Yes. Please have a seat." Tsunade paused, thing of how to word what she had to say. Finally, after a few minutes, she said, "The Uchiha clan needs you."_

"_How? If I may ask."_

"_Oh you most certainly may." Tsunade began laughing as if she were at a tea party but then quickly died down. After noticing that she had no humor whenever it came to Sasuke or his clan, she put on her serious face again. "Sakura, it needs you to help restore itself. It carries a powerful technique in its bloodline."_

"_The Sharingan."_

"_Correct."_

"_So I and to marry Sasuke and have kids so that we may restore the clan?"_

"_Yes."_

_Sakura smiled and blushed as her inner self came out. "Hell yeah! Love always prevails! My wish will finally come true!" then she paused, "Well, part of my wish will at least."_

"_There's a catch."_

"_A catch? What is it?"_

"_He doesn't want to marry you. It isn't that he doesn't like you, because that's not true, he does. And he may only limit you to one child. But please try to get as many children in as possible. But you'll understand if he doesn't want to marry you or touch you anymore than he needs too."_

"_But why is that?"_

"_He loves another."_

_Sakura's heart sank. "Who? Please don't tell me it's that Ino-pig!"_

"_If it was a girl, do you think I'd be asking you instead of her?"_

_Sakura's eyes widened and then softened. "Uzumaki Naruto."_

"_Correct. He loves him so much that he threatened his and even my life. He thought that I meant to hurt Naruto to get him to restore the clan. I think he knew I wouldn't, but he was just playing it safe."_

"_That sounds like that Sasuke I know." Sakura said saddened._

"_All that just to send Naruto away on an easy mission alone…"_

"_Heh heh heh…" Sakura laughed sadly._

"_Haruno Sakura. I need to know. Will you help Konoha, The Uchiha clan, and me with this problem?"_

"_Yes." Sakura said after thinking for a while, "I will."_

"_You may get hurt emotionally."_

"_I'd take that risk for those three reasons. Also, I wish for only one thing in life. That Sasuke and Naruto are happy."_

"_It looks like Sasuke picked out the right person to have his baby."_

"_H-He picked me?"_

_Tsunade nodded her head and a faint smile stretched its way across Sakura's face._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura walked through the mansion as the flashback continued to play through her mind.

_"You will have two years, give or take. Try to have at least one child."_

_"Only two years?"_

_"Yes. That about as long as I can keep Naruto busy. Once he comes back, most likely Sasuke will go back to him."_

_"I understand."_

_"Thank you, Sakura."_

Sakura's thoughts were broken when the door opened. She looked over at Sasuke standing in the doorway. He smiled sadly at her, as if trying to think of a way to tell her about him and Naruto.

"I understand."

"Huh?"

"I know about you and Naruto. I've known about it ever since he left for that mission. Tsunade told me all about it."

"Really. Well, she really got the word around." He watched her begin gathering her things. "Sa-Sakura. You don't have to go."

"Yeah, I do."

"You can stay here if you'd like."

"No. That'd hurt too much."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

After a minute, Sasuke whispered, "I'm sorry." He looked up at her. She was holding her pink pillow across her chest and she began to shake. She took in a deep breath and held it trying to calm herself down. That's when Sasuke realized that she was crying.

"I-It's alright. I don't hate you or anything. It was a mission. My only part was to produce little heirs to the Uchiha clan. So I guess my mission was completed successfully."

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and embraced her. She cried in his arms for a little. He was muscular and secure feeling. She always imagined that this is what it felt like. But she knew, even from the beginning, that somebody else would claim his heart. That she'd never know what it'd feel like to be held in his arms.

Now she knew. And she didn't want to leave. But if she didn't leave them soon, she wouldn't want to leave at all. Sakura wiped her tears on her pillow and pulled away.

"As for out little Naruto, tell him I died or went away for a long time, like forever. I'll just watch him from afar. I'll watch him grow into a wonderful man just like him father. Do whatever is best for him."

"Okay. The best thing for him is the right to know who his mother it. Sakura, just because I love Naruto doesn't mean I never want to see you again. I don't want you to disown this family. Till the end of time, Team 7 will forever remain the same. Your welcomed to stay here or you can visit Naruto anytime you wish."

"Thanks. But I think he should defiantly stay here so you can train him to be a strong heir. But I will come visit as often as possible. Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She nuzzled into his chest once more.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." He said embracing her.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't tell you in time. Even then, I may still not have gotten your heart. But I have no regrets, and I'm happy for one thing."

"What's that?" Sasuke asked confused.

"At least you like men before we had Naruto. I didn't turn you, did I?" she asked.

Sasuke smile. Then Sakura did. She finally saw it. The smile she had always longed for. The famous smiled of the Uchiha clan. It was full of hope, meaning, and laughter. She always wanted him to smile that way towards her, and she finally got one. Everything seemed so carefree that she almost didn't hear Sasuke answer.

"No, you didn't Sakura-chan."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakurabana: That's it. I'm so sorry it's so long. It's the longest one-shot fic I have ever written. ::sigh:: All in one night too. ::falls asleep:: geez… How'd you guys like it?

Sasuke: It was okay. I was a little OOC in some parts… but other than that, it was good.

Sakurabana: Awwe, thanks Sasuke-kun. I always knew I could count on you for moral support. Well, Naruto, your turn.

Naruto: Score one for the boys back home! I finally got Sasuke! ::grins::

Sakurabana: ...Naruto... you ALWAYS get Sasuke in my fics...

Naruto: ::grins:: Oh yeah. I do. Well then score two browniepoints instead of one!

Sakurabana: ::sigh:: What about you guys?

Sakura: Curse your first-born child! May it be born with the nine tailed demon fox, Kyuubi born inside of it! You made me go through so much! I had to have Sasuke's baby and then give him up to Naruto in the end. All at the age of eighteen mind you! ::thinks:: Well I actually had the kid at sixteen, but that's beside the point! Oh, no. We're having a talk later on. Your people call my people and we'll do lunch.

Sakurabana: O.O? O-Okay... ::runs away screaming::

Tsunade: You made me look like the bad guy…

Sakurabana: I didn't think so.

Tsunade: You did! ::cries:: I'm not like that! Really I'm not.

Kakashi: ::reading his ever present book:: Where was I throughout this whole thing?

Iruka: Me too!

Sakurabana: ::slaps forehead:: I knew I was forgetting someone…

Kakashi and Iruka: -.- ::sigh:: she forgot about us…::cries::

Sakurabana: Well, since I can't please everyone, I smell a sequel!


End file.
